School Life
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Another mission that turns out bad for the gang. Romance might play. Humor shall be seen. And an exhilarating adventure to live through.
1. Prologue

**Just another big mission with the gang. **

**...**

I never knew that I would need her this much.

I never thought that I -though I thought I was able to live the same way- would need this group to survive.

I now know three things.

One, My life has changed forever.

Two, I now know what it means to have feelings towards another.

and finally... Three, I needed seven people more than I have ever thought I would need them.

**...**

**DON'T WORRY! NOT EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE THIS SHORT! Actually, no other chapter will be this short. This is the prologue. I'm making the first real chapter right now. **


	2. Classroom Naps

**I promised to make another chapter. **

**...**

"Good morning, class." Yukio entered the classroom, setting his books now onto his desk. '

"Morning?" Bon questioned "It's 5:00 at night."

"I was just trying to be nice, Suguro." Yukio's glasses flashed towards Bon, in an annoyed Manor.

"Good morning, Mr. Okumura." Shiemi smiled, she waved at her teacher. She was obviously ready for the day, she has her school uniform on properly, and she has her best friends with her.

Everyone was then silenced by the sound of Rin's snoring. His head flopped back and his legs resting on the table.

Shima raised his hand "Should I?" but Yukio shook his head. He smiled and glanced at his brother.

"No, let him sleep... For now." A quiet, evil laugh was hidden in the back of his throat. _He'll learn to never sleep through my class ever again. _

The class stared at their teacher, all of the boys pale white. They knew what Yukio was going to do to his twin brother. His prank was going to be terrifying.

Shiemi giggled while staring at Rin drooling. He was smiling "Oh yeah..."

_Of course... _Yukio's eyebrows twitched. _He's talking in his sleep. _

"Keep on going... Don't stop." Rin grinned. he shifted and started to lean his head onto Shiemi's shoulder.

Bon and Shima's faces were red. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DREAMING ABOUT?! IS HE REALLY DREAMING ABOUT THAT?!" _

* * *

"Ok class, we are finished with your lesson." Yukio started to walk forward, towards his sleeping brother.

_Haha. Get him good, Yukio. _Bon grinned. He was so ready to see Rin's reaction top whatever the teach was going to do.

Yukio picked up a chair and stood in front of his brother. Shiemi's eyes widened, bottom lip quivering. _What's Yukio going to do to Rin? _

Yukio lifted the chair up.

"DON'T DO IT!" Shiemi was too late.

Yukio threw the chair up into the air and shot the chair five times, Rin awoke with a gasp with Yukio threw him over five desks. Ruin landed against the wall and an outline of bullets surrounded him. Two knives just missed his neck and a gun was pointed at his forehead. The chair smashed against the ground leaving the whole class speechless.

"Huh?" Rin stared at his brothers smirk.

Yukio grinned "Mr. Okumura. Don't sleep in class again. This was just a warning." And with that, Yukio walked away from the scene, taking his belongings, and walking out the door.

"What the hell?" Bon gawked "That was so fast!"

"I didn't see it coming." Shima smiled.

"You guys should really pay attention in class." Izumo said.

Shiemi rushed over to Rin. "Rin! Are you ok."

Snapping out of his daze, Rin growled "That four eyed mole face!" Rin ran past Shiemi, grabbing his sword, and rushing out of the classroom yelling "GET OVER HERE! YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YUKIO!"

"I wonder what's going to happen to them." Konekomaru said.

"Rin's probably going to die." Bon stated, shrugging.

"You really think so?" Shiemi asked, tears in her eyes.

**...**

**What did ya think?**


	3. Get Ready Get Set Here We Go

**I'm back! GAH! I hate school... Being a teenager is so hard! I wish I was back in kindergarten when our homework was to color. **

**...**

"So what do you think Rin's gonna do?" Izumo asked, paying attention to her knew polished nails. '

"Well he's gonna get beaten by his younger brother." Bon crossed his arms, smirking. He was obviously hoping for Rin to get embarrassed in front of Shiemi and Izumo. A devilish glint appeared in his eyes. _Also all the the girls in the school... _

"I think Rin and Yukio are going to work things out. They're brothers. They wouldn't do anything wrong." Shiemi looked at the others to see if they agreed.

"I don't think Rin is going to survive. You saw what the teacher did to him. There's no way he's gonna win." Shima crossed his arms, smiling and winking at Izumo. Izumo got flustered and crossed her arms, glancing at Shima from time to time.

"AHHHHH!" A girlish scream was heard.

"What was that?" Shima asked.

"It sounded like a girl." Bon said.

"YUKIO! STOP! I'M SORRY!"

Everyone sweat dropped... "Rin..."

"You should of had paid attention Rin."

"Yukio. I'm warning you. STOP!"

"Sorry Rin, maybe next time I'll ask Shura to punish you."

"Oh you probably- OW! THE HELL?!"

Bon looked at his classmates, sweat dropping. He started to whisper "Should we go?"

Everyone nodded.

"I guess we'll ask Rin what happened tomorrow." Konekomaru said.

Shiemi looked down down, her face was somber. But she soon gasped and her face brightened "Actually, we're spending the night at their house for the night, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Shima looked at everyone, talking with his hands "We're going on a 'mission' with Yukio tomorrow."

"Yeah, something about a love demon or something." Izumo added.

A giant burst of blue flames filled the hallways, laughter was heard and a big shadow loomed in the neon fire "Ha!"

"Rin, I said no flames in the hallway!" A roll of punches slammed against Rin's face, chest, and tail. Yes... Tail.

"OW! DON'T PUNCH ME, YUKIO!"

Bon face palmed "Idiot." He then shook it off and turned on his heel "We should go pack and leave those two before Rin burns the place down."

Shiemi looked at Izumo and giggled "I'm so excited for tonight!" She then skipped off, humming a song while Nee sat on her shoulder.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Yukio got up from his seat. He walked over to the door and opened the door. Only to reveal his class but the kid with the puppet. "Ah, good evening class. Come in." The class did as they were told.

Shiemi turned around elegantly "Where will we sleep, Yukio?"

"Up stairs on the floor that Rin and I are on. I'll call Rin to help you with your luggage. I'll help too. Please make yourself at home." And with that, he walked out of the room. Leaving the group to themselves.

Shima snickered "I wonder what Rin looks like right now."

"He probably has a black eye and some broken ribs." Konekomaru said, he smiled at his pink haired friend. (SO REMINDS ME OF NATSU DRAGNEEL!)

"I can't believe you guys are thinking about what happened to Rin. We should be worrying about other things." Izumo huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"And what things should we be worrying about, miss know it all?" Bon smirked, he _totally _knew she had nothing to say for his question.

"Well... Ummm... Our stu-"

"Ha! I knew you had nothng to say." And he _was _right!

"Oh come on, Bon. Leave the lady alone." Shima put his arm around Izumo and smirked. Izumo's face burned bright red, she stared at him, then his arm, then him again.

"I... Erm.. Uhhh..." Izumo was flustered, and Bon's laughing wasn't helping.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Shima."

Shima let go of Izumo "Who says I never had one?"

"I do."

"Um... Guys..." Izumo played with the rim of her mini pink skirt. She looked up at Shima and then back down. Her heart was pounding. The touch... Once he touched her... She felt like she was on a cloud. It looked like it was nothing but the interaction they just had...

This hurt Izumo's head too much. _That was just him... playing around. _She then held her head high, eyes closed and arms crossed. _Yeah. It meant nothing. _

Shiemi giggled as she watched Izumo's reactions. Flustered to annoyed.

Yukio luckily walked in before anything else could happen. "Sorry guys. Rin will greet you guys soon. He's just preparing dinner for all of us."

_What? _Shiemi thought. _I wanted to make dinner. I'll just have to wake up extra early and make breakfast tomorrow. _Shiemi nodded to herself, fond of her plan.

"I'll show you to your rooms and help you get settled." Yukio took Izumo's and Shiemi's bags and motioned for them to follow him. He told the guys that they can take their own bags and he'll on ly show them they're rooms.

Bon rolled his eyes.

_Ladies man..._

**...**

**OMFG! HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT TODAY! SO GONNA BUY IT FOR MY NOOK! GAHHH! I LOVE IT! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh. What did you guy's think? **


End file.
